


Débil

by Koschei0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei0/pseuds/Koschei0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo había hecho.<br/>Ya nadie podría cuestionar su debilidad nunca más, ni siquiera él mismo. Snoke estaría orgulloso. Su abuelo estaría orgulloso. Lo había hecho. <br/>Había notado una reverberación en la Fuerza, quebrándose como un cristal haciéndose añicos, cuando el sable de luz había atravesado la carne de su padre, cuando le había robado el último aliento. Y, después, no sintió nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Débil

**Author's Note:**

> Otro minific de Kylo y Hux. Sólo se escribir cosas crudetas con ellos dos.  
> Que quede claro que no se escribir resúmenes...
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

_“El cuerpo de Han Solo no hizo el más mínimo ruido al caer.”_

 

Lo había hecho. Kylo Ren, el que en un pasado borroso había abrazado a unos padres que le llamaban Ben con dulzura, lo había hecho. Y no se sentía más huérfano ahora que antes de hacerlo. Han Solo había pasado a ser historia. Y no había sido un accidente. _Lo había hecho._

Ya nadie podría cuestionar su debilidad nunca más, ni siquiera él mismo. Snoke estaría orgulloso. Su abuelo estaría orgulloso. _Lo había hecho_. Había notado una reverberación en la Fuerza, quebrándose como un cristal haciéndose añicos, cuando el sable de luz había atravesado la carne de su padre, cuando le había robado el último aliento. Y, después, no sintió nada.

Eso significaba que no quedaba ningún rastro de aquel que se hacía llamar Ben Solo, que había muerto junto a ese contrabandista y caído al vacío. Quizá ya no quedaba ningún rastro de ese “Lado Luminoso” en el cual no quería ni tan siquiera pensar. Eso significaba que ya no era _débil_.

Recordó vagamente las palabras de esa chatarrera, su voz contra su cara, las ganas que tuvo en ese momento de arrancarle la cabeza y desintegrarla _“Tienes miedo de no ser tan fuerte como Darth Vader”_ y, en ese momento, no le despertaron ni la impotencia ni la rabia. Estaba en paz.

Había completado una parte importante de su entrenamiento, ese entrenamiento que era tan distinto que el que había tomado años atrás de manos de su tío, Luke Skywalker. Ese nombre aún le hacía apretar los labios. Luke había sido el culpable de la muerte de Darth Vader, del desmoronamiento del Imperio. Luke y todos los Jedis habían sido siempre cínicos, _débiles_. Tan débiles que solo había que hacer recuento de cuantos quedaban en toda la Galaxia. Educaban a sus aprendices bajo preceptos de armonía que no eran más que dudas y temor. Si alguna vez Kylo Ren se había considerado uno de ellos, eso se había desdibujado. Muerto. Muerto al igual que todos los Jedis que habían muerto a manos de él y sus caballeros.

Ya no era débil. Lo había hecho. Y el siguiente en caer bajo él sería ese engreído de Luke Skywalker.

Apagó el sable, el cuerpo de Han Solo no hizo el más mínimo ruido al caer.


	2. Epílogo

Snoke contempló el rostro desfigurado de Kylo Ren cuando el General Hux lo rescató de la nieve y evacuó a todos de la base Starkiller. Ambos estaban de pie, contemplando la gran figura holográfica, en silencio.

Hux miró de reojo a Kylo, que permanecía quieto, mirando fijamente a su maestro como una estatua, con el casco entre las manos. La cara del moreno era una mezcla de resentimiento y culpa. Contempló la herida en su rostro, aún a medio sanar, e hizo una mueca imperceptible antes de volver la vista al frente.

Snoke estaba dándoles nuevas indicaciones, nuevas planes de acción y algunas correcciones que no fueron del agrado de ninguno de los dos hombres. Aunque, para desgracia de Kylo, él se llevó la peor parte de todo aquello.

\- Y recuerda, Kylo Ren, no debes torcerte ante detalles subjetivos.- la voz de Snoke, pese a ser una reproducción sonora holográfica, resonó hueca y por todas partes, llenando el espacio.- No podemos permitirnos otro error.

No lo había dicho con palabras pero Kylo supo traducir aquello a la perfección _“No seas débil”_  .

Echó el aire por las nariz en un bufido y miró a su derecha, el General Hux tenía su expresión habitual, recta y serena, pero estaba seguro de que se estaría regocijando de él. Igual que se regocijó al recogerle en la nieve. Bajo los guantes, Kylo apretó los puños y, de haber tenido puesta la máscara, habría apretado también los dientes.

Cuando el holograma finalmente se apagó Ren no tardó ni medio segundo en girar sobre sus talones para marcharse, pero la voz del pelirrojo le puso la zancadilla.

-Antes de la evacuación encontraron un cuerpo en la base, me preguntaba si sabrías algo al respecto.- los ojos azules del General le estaban interrogando con más intensidad que sus palabras.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Para no saberlo, estaba atravesado de pecho a espalda por algo similar a… eso- le repuso, señalando con la mirada el sable de luz que Kylo colgaba de su cinturón y, acto seguido, alzó una ceja. No era idiota, y era evidente de qué era la herida y, aunque Hux conocía perfectamente la identidad de ese tipo gracias a los archivos sobre la Rebelión que poseían, le picó la curiosidad.

-Tú sólo asegúrate de que se deshagan de él- fue lo único que contestó, había fruncido tanto el ceño que notó la herida fisurarse. Se llevó la mano a la cara, apartando la mirada de Hux. Este, pese a que se había atragantado con aquella insolencia, parecía sonreír.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, ahora tienes una excusa para llevar esa máscara puesta, Ren- fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo, con sorna, antes de marcharse.

Ese fue el detonante.

Esa frase, esa sonrisa y esos ojos riéndose de él fueron la chispa que encendió una mecha aún mayor: La ira, la frustración, el odio…

La máscara hizo un ruido ensordecedor cuando impactó contra la pared. Tenía ganas de salir de allí cuanto antes, de apretar algo entre las manos y estrangularlo. De gritar pese a que la cicatriz podría agrietarse aún más.

Era _débil_. Seguía siendo _débil_.

Y, en el momento en el que recogió el casco que tanto le recordaba al de su abuelo, sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.  
> Me gustaría escribir algún día algo más largo de la ship pero... quien sabe.  
> De momento me conformo con sacar escenas.


End file.
